


bésame

by orphan_account



Series: Lams one shots I wrote at like 2 AM [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Light Angst, M/M, relapse mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Laurens left Alexander Hamilton and The Rochambeau a year ago to help his siblings after his mom died. Alex was a mess, but he's finally over it. Until John comes back
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Lams one shots I wrote at like 2 AM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563010
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	bésame

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO PROUD OF THIS HNNGNJFKDLSF 
> 
> Also i used an ITH song called "Sunrise" for the spanish part cuz im only in Spanish 2 lmao

Alex had his head buried in his hands. His apron still had the coffee he spilled on it. Because John was here. John was right outside of that door, back in this job as if he hadn’t left. As if John hadn’t packed up and left the second Mary asked him to. Like he hadn’t left Alex, crying on the floor of their apartment, broken hearted. Like he hadn’t proven to Alex that everyone would leave. As if he hadn’t been the reason Alex had landed in the hospital because he was so caught up in his writing. As if Laf hadn’t basically dragged him to The Rochambeau when he hadn’t shown up in days to keep the memories away. As if Alex’s last book hadn’t been a collection of poems solely about John leaving. As if he wasn’t the reason Alex had relapsed so badly. But, lo and behold, here he was, wearing his apron with his stupid doodles and his stupid dimples. And, Alex couldn’t take it. So, here he was… having a breakdown….. In the bathroom... during his shift. 

“Mon ami? Please, let me in?” Laf’s gentle voice carried into the room, but Alex could only choke out a sob in response. Laf must have taken the master key, because he opened the door without Alex letting him in. He wrapped an arm around Alex, rocking him back and forth. Alex cried, the heartbreak just as fresh as it had been a year ago. Laf was tempted to go smash John’s face in, but he figured Alex needed this right now more than he needed to smash John’s face in. 

“Hey guys.. I don’t wanna interrupt, but Washington needs you two back at the counter. It’s Monday morning so..” Hercules told them, Laf and Alex sighed before finishing, “Rush hour,” and shuddering. Herc gave Laf a rushed kiss, then went out to deal with the customers. “Are you going to be alright, petite lion?” Laf asked, gently petting his hair. Alex wipes his eyes and replied, “No.” then walked out of the bathroom. 

Alex walked out of the bathroom, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to avoid John forever. He just didn’t want to deal with the emotions right now. As he walked out, he saw John working the counter, so Alex started working the checkbooks. John turned around, possibly to make the cup himself, but Laf grabbed the cup before John could say anything. Alex stood idly by his side, wanting the protection Laf was giving. “Alex-” John started, but was cut off by Laf putting a hand on his shoulder. “John. Don’t.” Laf said, sending a clear message to John. John nodded slowly, his heart breaking slightly. 

He didn’t regret what he did. John knew what he did was right, but he should’ve brought Alex with him, or something, not left the love of his life sobbing on the floor. John also knew how much damage this would bring to Alex. Anytime someone he loved left, Alex fell apart. And, John had promised. John had become the very thing he swore to destroy. But, what was he supposed to do? Leave his siblings with the horrible man they call a father? John had no choice but to go. And he didn’t regret that. So, why was he so troubled with his decision now? Why was he now questioning if what he did was right? Was it how much he had missed here, his true home? Or, was it seeing the man he loved in such turmoil? Alex being in so much pain was hurting John, especially since he caused it. But, John shook the emotions off, and got back to work. 

“Next!” John called, and a rather short girl wearing a leather jacket, an NYPD badge, and a red shirt stepped in front of him. To the girl’s left was a girl with a light blue button down, and another NYPD badge. They were holding hands, and the one in front ordered for them. “Maria, double shot espresso, dark roast Americano. Whatever size is medium. For my girlfriend, Eliza, a vanilla bean frappe.” John decided for this doodle he was gonna do half a heart on either of their cups, so its complete when they put it together. God, he was a sappy bitch. He handed them to Laf, and sighed, wanting love like that again. 

After rush hour, Alex worked up the courage to ask John for his usual cup. “Can I get a-” But, Alex was cut off by John. “Mid dark roast? Yep, be right up!” John smiled at him, and Alexcould have melted. “You remembered…” Alex whispered in wonder. John gave a humorless chuckle, and turned to make his coffee. “I remember everything, Alex. That’s never going to change.” Laf let out a noise akin to a growl, so John dropped it, but Alex was too enticed for his own good. “Then, do you remember the words I taught you?” Alex asked, not expecting a reply. John whispered, “Yeah, I do…”

Alex looked up from the book he was working in. “You do?” John made slight eye contact, then suggested, “Why don’t you quiz me while your coffee is being made?” Alex nodded, but didn’t look up. He couldn’t bear that. “Esquína?” John immediately replied, “Corner.” Alex was in awe. He continued with, “Tienda?” “Store.” “Bombilla?” “Lightbulb.” “You sure?” John paused for a minute, then said, “I’m sure.” Alex smiled, but he still couldn’t bear to look at John. His heart rate picked up as he said, “3 out of 3, you did alright.” “Why don’t you try some more?” “Calor?” “Heat.” Alex braced himself for the ones he taught John with a future in mind. He was getting quieter and more vulnerable with every word he spoke.“Anoche?” “Last night.” “Dolor?” Alex choked on that word, reliving the pain he had felt when John had left. “Pain.” John put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “That's right.” Alex somehow didn’t stop himself from these last ones. “Llámame?” “Call me.” “Azul?” “Blue.” Then Alex did the unthinkable. He felt himself forgive John, right then and there. “Ámame?” John’s hand went still on Alex’s shoulder. “Love me.” And Alex whispered out before he could stop himself. “Perhaps I do—” John moved closer. “Well, how do you say kiss me?” “Bésame…” 

Then, it was easy. John tilted Alex’s head, and pressed their lips together. And damn if it didn’t feel better than anything. It was slow and passionate, and it contained so much raw, pure love. No words were said once they pulled away, just Alex falling into the taller man’s arms. John rubbed his back as he felt Alex sob. “I’m sorry…” John said, his own tears starting. “I’m sorry I left, and lied, and was a horrible person who will never deserve you-” John was cut off by Alex saying, “It’s ok. Because I love you. And I always will.” John sniffled, but held Alex. Laf set down Alex’s coffee, and gave John a warning glare, as if he would kill John if he did anything else wrong, but John just handed Alex his cup. On it, was Alex’s usual doodle. A heart with a lion and a turtle in it. Alex looked up, and said, “Bésame.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT PLEASE IM A COMMENT H O E
> 
> also I did shamelessly put a star wars reference in there lmao


End file.
